Dinner at Home
by maia.maiestas
Summary: There is only one thing Bill Weasley wants, and just when she's about to walk away he takes her home. And Hermione is not one to let good thing pass by either. WARNING: smut


**Dinner at Home**

He had been working for too long. He realised that as soon as he saw Hermione Granger leave the office. She was always the last one to know, the security elves told him. And yet here he was, still working when she was leaving. Something was definitely wrong. And Bill knew what it was.

Quickly he gathered his things, buried them in the mess of his desk and threw on his coat. Glancing up to see Hermione waiting at the Floo Network, he rushed to her side.

"Hi Hermione," he said nonchalantly. She turned her head to look at him and flashed him a brilliant smile that made his stomach flutter.

"Hello Bill," she said brightly. He couldn't help but to smile back and let her happiness wash over him.

"Going somewhere special?" he asked and dearly hoped that she'd say no. She had been humming a quiet tune and didn't quite catch his words.

"Huh?" she asked, still smiling.

"You seem in such a good mood that I was just wondering if you were going somewhere."

She laughed and shook her head.

"Not at all, I'm just having a good day."

He sighed and wished that he could say the same.

"How about you?"

"What about me?" he said back, guarding himself a little.

"You have any plans for today?"

He grinned, relieved that she wasn't asking about his day or his life for that matter, because that was no hoot.

"Not a single one," he answered truthfully. "Hey, since we're both free how about dinner? I promise I won't take you to my mother's."

She laughed heartedly and nodded.

"That sounds nice," she complied. "We're we going?"

"I know a quiet, little place," he said and winked. Then he stretched out his and towards her. She took it without any doubt or second thoughts. The touch of her tender, sweet hand made him shiver delightfully. He swallowed and said, "You'll love it."

Together they stepped into the fireplace and he said the address aloud. He caught Hermione looking up at him in confusion before they were surrounded by green flames and rushed along. When they finally stopped and stepped out the fireplace Hermione spun around quickly and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You're apartment?" she asked confused.

"Sure," Bill replied with a smile. "It's small and quiet and I know you love it since you were the one who decorated it."

She laughed and plunged into the great, comfortable couch she herself had picked out. Bill couldn't refrain from giving her the hot one over. She was so small and frail looking but he knew very well that she as far from frail. Fleur had been frail. Hermione was strong like no one else he knew. Even stronger than himself from time to time. When he had asked her to help him decorate his new apartment after the divorce from Fleur he had only wanted her help as a friend. But he had found something more. He had found that she could help him as a woman. And that had freaked him out. To make matters worse she had started working in Gringotts and he had to see her every single day. Slowly she had won him over and he found himself falling for her – hard.

"So, I'm guessing you're making dinner?" she said sweetly. He laughed loudly in reply.

"Nope, I'm not good at that," he laughed. "I thought we could make something together?"

She jumped out of the couch and again her size made Bill's heart pound with a strange need to protect her. He watched her go into his kitchen and pull open the cupboards. Shaking his head and quietly laughing he followed her.

Leaning indifferently against the doorframe Bill laughed, "What are you looking for?"

Laughing with him Hermione closed the cupboard.

"No idea," she laughed and leaned against the other doorframe, "I'm no good at this either."

He couldn't stop himself. He reached over and stroked her pale cheek with his thumb. Her smile quivered slightly but it didn't seem like a bad quiver. He swallowed hard and made himself walk into the kitchen.

"So what now then?" he asked, hoping to sound light. Hermione followed him and sat on the kitchen counter.

"I'm only good at making one thing," she said.

"And that is?" Bill prompted

"Fried rice," she said and blushed delicately. "I'm a sucker for Chinese food."

Bill grabbed her chin and lifted his face to make her look at him.

"Me too," he said and smiled broadly. "So, tell me how this works."

She thought for a little while before a devilish grin crossed her face.

"I'll do the rice," she said and started moving towards his cupboard to find the rice, "and then you cut an onion."

Before he got a chance to object she pulled out the rice and started the cooking. Bill scowled at her back before finding the onion and a slice board.

"You know this isn't fair," Bill grumbled as he started working on the onion. Already before he had the knife out, he could feel the tears pricking. Hermione only laughed.

"Ha, you asked for my help and you got it," she laughed. "Now quit being a child and cut that onion."

"I wasn't being a child," he grumbled and started cutting. As soon as the first sliver of onion fell on the board he started crying. "Oh, Merlin no."

"What now?" Hermione said amused and turned around. When she saw his tears she couldn't hold in a laugh. "Oh, you poor thing!"

She rushed over to him and dabbed the tears away with her fingers. But even after the tears were all gone her fingers lingered on his face. They gently traced the lines of his cheeks, over the bridge off his nose and down to his lips. She had the look that Bill knew all too well; it was the determined there's-something-here-I-want-to-know look. When her touch hesitated at his lips, Bill decided to take the matter into his own hands. Or in this case – his own mouth. Holding her gaze with his he parted his lips and drew her finger into his mouth. Her eyes widened in shock but as he continued sucking her finger and stroking it with his tongue the shock turned into pleasure.

"Bill," she moaned and he instantly took her finger out of his mouth to draw her in for a hot kiss. His lips were moving sinfully against hers and she responded with the same fiery need. She welcomed his tongue into her mouth with a deep, throaty moan which he instantly responded to. His pants grew tight with need and lust. Reaching down to cup her butt he made her moan again and he grew even harder and more aroused. He growled throatily and turned them around so her back was to the counter. Without breaking their kiss he lifted her onto the counter. Her fingers laced through his long hair and she tugged it gently. He growled and left her lips to replace them with her jaw and neck.

"What are we doing Bill?" she said breathlessly.

"We're giving in to what we want," he said into her skin and liked off a drop of sweat. The salty taste made his beast roar to life with an animalistic want for her body.

"I know, but is that wise?"

"I don't really care about wise right now," he growled as he fiddled with the hem of her tight t-shirt. "Right now I only care about you, because I want you. We can be wise afterwards."

With those words he took a good hold of her shit and pulled it over her head. His mouth literally watered at the sight of her bra, which was dark burgundy with black lace. But it was the globes that the bra contained that he was _really_ interested in. Instantly he reached behind her and snapped open the bra and in the same movement pulled it off. He admired her breasts for a full three seconds before he couldn't hold back anymore. He leaned down and took her one nipple in his mouth, sucking hard on it, making Hermione throw her head back and moan.

"Oh, god!" she moaned, holding on to the counter with one hand and Bill's hair with the other.

Bill chuckled in satisfaction and changed breast. His fingers slowly eased downwards to her skirt. He led his fingers gently grace the juncture of her legs and moved over her thighs to the hem of her skirt. Teasingly slowly he slid his hand up under her skirt till he came in contact with the wet spot on her knickers. She jumped in surprise but when he kept on stroking her she leaned into the touch and moaned loudly. Without a warning Bill ripped the knickers from her body.

"Bill!" she exclaimed in outrage, but when he eased a finger inside of her protest died on her lips.

"It's okay love," he mumbled against the hollow of her throat. "I'll repair them. Hell, I'll even buy you a thousand new ones just to have something to rip."

She didn't comment on that, just fisted her fingers in his hair and held her close as he pushed another finger into her wet heat. When she started moving her hips in sync with his trusts he pulled away. She opened her eyes in question only to see him removing his pants. She couldn't help herself. She licked her lips as his cock sprang free. Timidly she reached down and took his erection into her shy hand. He closed his eyes and moaned deep in his throat, spurring her on. She reached down with her other hand as well and started moving up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. But after only a few pumps Bill swatted her hands away.

"Not like this," he growled, unable to make a full sentence. He forcefully took a hold of her hips and pulled her to the very edge of the counter. He pushed her skirt up around her waist and entered her in one, hard stroke. Hermione arched her back against him and clawed his back with her nails. Bills head hang on her shoulder, and he was nibbling on her flesh, almost breaking through the skin with his teeth. He pounded her hard and vigorously. With every stroke they both came closer and closer to climax.

"I'll make you scream," he promised darkly in her ear. "Just scream Hermione."

He reached down and twisted her clit between two fingers. And she did just what he asked her to do. As her orgasm washed over her, she screamed his name and scared his back. Two thrusts later Bill joined her on their own, private cloud. They were panting and breathing heavily. Reaching up Bill cupped her face and kissed her tenderly, sweetly.

"So," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, "you want to be serious now?"

Hermione cocked her head and pretended to think about his question. Then, smiling wickedly, she started moving her hips. He was still buried inside of her, and slowly felt himself growing stiff again.

"Serious can wait," she whispered huskily. "Right now I want you. Again."

So they had each other again. And then once more in the shower. And then again after breakfast.

_**Please review, it makes me happy.**_

_**And feel free to make a request.**_


End file.
